Standing for Love
by iheartphinabella05
Summary: Fiona Munson is sick of her aunt forbidding her to love Coop Burtonburger, so she gives her a piece of her mind. Will this change Old Lady Munson's mind about the two?...Coop is fed up with Phoebe thinking that they are a couple, and he tells her the truth, and that he likes Fiona. How will Phoebe take this news? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Ep 1: I LOVE HIM! DEAL WITH IT! ch1

**Me: Hi everyone. I usually write for Phineas and Ferb (hence my pen name lol) but I also really LOVE "Kid vs. Kat". It's my second favorite cartoon. Lately I've been thinking "Why doesn't Fiona stand up to Old Lady Munson? She loves Coop but she really needs to stand up to her aunt, and Coop really needs to stand up to Phoebe and tell her he doesn't like her." So I decided to write this story. It will be shorter, and there will be two parts for sure, and by two parts I mean the first part being Fiona standing up to her aunt, and the second part will be Coop telling Phoebe he likes Fiona instead. Basically this will be like the actual episodes where there are two stories in one set. Anyways I don't own Kid vs. Kat or any characters EXCEPT Marissa Burtonburger. Please review! Enjoy!**

"KAT!"

Coop Burtonburger and Marissa Burtonburger were fighting their sister Milly's evil alien cat, Mr. Kat. They called him Kat for short though. Kat had just beamed Coop's new game that he and Marissa were playing. Coop was relieved that his older sister liked video games like he did. He was even more relieved that she believed him about Kat, and that they fought him together. It took her longer to figure it out than it did for him. In fact, at first she didn't believe him, and she thought he was crazy or delusional. Luckily for him though, she caught Kat playing zombie cat and terrorizing Coop…not to mention the weird X-ray.

The two got frustrated with Kat constantly wrecking their stuff and days with his evil plans, and they started attacking the alien cat…well Coop was the one fighting, and Marissa was standing there rooting for her brother. Coop hates Kat more than anyone, and Marissa was just another pretty face in the Coop vs. Kat rival, but Kat hates her too. She ran and she got Kat's Fishy Frisky Bits, and Kat saw it. Kat let go of Coop as Kat left the fight, and he headed for Marissa.

"Uh oh," she said, and she ran for her life. Kat chased her, and she ran into the tree house. Coop and Marissa luckily were able to "Kat Proof" the tree house. She pulled the rope, and a trash can lid fell toward the purple pest knocking him back. Coop and Marissa laughed at their enemy, and Kat blasted the lid, and he sent it toward Marissa.

"Ha Kat! Ya missed me!" she called.

"Meow!" Kat yelled and he crawled up another way, but Marissa planned for that. She cut the rope, and Coop opened up the pool. They both knew Kat hated water. Kat fell into the water, and his collar electrocuted him. He jumped out, and he was staring daggers at the teen and kid.

"MEOW!" he called as he jumped higher than the tree house. Sadly, the two never planned for that.

"Uh oh," they both said. They cringed but Kat never made it. Instead they heard Kat screech, and they heard a ball hit the ground. They both opened their eyes, and they saw Fiona Munson running toward her soccer ball.

"Fiona!" Coop and Marissa cried out in unison.

"Miss me?"

"Only a lot," Coop said as the two left the tree house, "hey, where's Kat?" (**A/n: Hee hee, Phineas and Ferb reference lol)**.

"Oh I kicked the ball at him. He probably is landing on that mountain we landed on on your birthday right about now."

"Whoa," Marissa said, "nice kick Fiona."

"Thanks. So do you guys wanna hang out?"

"FIONA!"

The three cringed at the sound of Old Lady Munson's shout to her great great great great great grandniece. Old Lady Munson stormed out, and she grabbed Fiona by her dress. Fiona looked at her aunt innocently, but she didn't buy it.

"You are not to talk to BURTONBURGER! He's a bad influence!" she yelled.

"But Auntie Munson-" Fiona pled, but her aunt wouldn't hear of it.

"No buts. You're coming inside."

"Old Lad- Mrs. Munson, please understand that these two like each other," Marissa tried saying, but Mrs. Munson just said, "They do not. They will not be. No great great great great great grandniece of MINE will be falling in love with a BURTONBURGER. You hang around your brother too much."

Marissa rolled her eyes. It was sort of true though. Before Kat came into their lives, Mrs. Munson was actually nice to her, but then Kat came into their lives, and she started fighting Kat with Coop angering Mrs. Munson when she found the two in her yard. She opened her mouth to speak, but she lost her train of thought, and closed it. Mrs. Munson stormed off with Fiona in her grasp. The two lovers looked at each other in sadness. Would their love EVER be?


	2. Ep 1: I LOVE HIM! DEAL WITH IT! ch2

**Me: Hi everyone. Here's the next chapter. I don't own anyone except Marissa Burtonburger. Please review. I apologize if anyone is out of character…although…this chapter is basically all about Fiona going out of character. **

Old Lady Munson carried Fiona in the house, and she set her down. Fiona crossed her arms, and she pouted a bit.

"Stay away from Burtonburger Fiona. He's a gnome smashin', yard wreckin', shed blastin', juvenile delinquent who rots his pants. He can't even finish a simple sentence!" Mrs. Munson said.

"Well, it's no wonder he can't. You always interrupt him and never let him explain his side of the story," Fiona thought to herself.

"He even stole the wiener water on Hot Dog Day!" Mrs. Munson continued.

"His name is COOP," Fiona mumbled.

"What was that?"

"His name is not BURTONBURGER. It's COOP!" Fiona said turning toward her aunt, "And another thing, he didn't even STEAL the wiener water. Milly's cat chased him out of town, and Coop fled from Kat so that he wouldn't spill! Also, he's not a juvenile delinquent. Coop Burtonburger is the sweetest boy I've EVER met!"

"You don't know half the things he does Fiona," Mrs. Munson scolded.

"No YOU don't know half the things he does for YOU and the whole world! Listen up HAG, I've put up with you forbidding me from loving Coop and you being so mean to him, but now I'm putting my foot down! Coop Burtonburger is NOT a juvenile delinquent. In fact, he's saving the world all the time because Mr. Kat is an evil alien! Coop risks his life for you and me and all the entire EARTH! The only reason he doesn't finish a sentence is because you never LET HIM! You never let him have a chance to explain his side of the story! I love him Auntie Munson! DEAL WITH IT HAG! If I you won't let me love Coop, then I'll just run away and live with someone else!" Fiona yelled, and she stormed off outside.

Old Lady Munson stood there with her jaw dropped. Her niece, her Fiona…just yelled at her and called her a hag. Maybe she was right. Maybe she SHOULD give him a chance. If Fiona was right about him risking his life for the entire world, maybe he was a Burtonburger worthy of her great great great great great grandniece. She closed her mouth, and she sat down.

"What do you think Growler? Should I give that Burtonburger a chance?" Old Lady Munson asked.

Growler only snored, for he hadn't heard any of the conversation. Mrs. Munson thought for a while, and she made her decision.

Meanwhile Coop and Marissa sat in Coop's room playing a racing game. Marissa's car just pulled in front of Coop's.

"Ha ha eat my dust Coop!" she said, and she noticed that Coop wasn't really trying.

She knew very well that Coop loved Fiona, and she knew she liked Coop, but with Old Lady Munson, their love would be suicide for the both of them. In fact, it would be dangerous on both ends because of Kat, not to mention the fact that Phoebe would freak and go after Fiona if she ever knew. The biggest obstacle for their love was Old Lady Munson. She was after all Fiona's great great great great great grand aunt. If anybody was required to get permission, it was hers. Sadly their love reminded Marissa of Romeo and Juliet.

"Hey Coop, are you alright?" she asked her love struck brother.

"Yeah, I just…I wish Old Lady Munson would give me a chance, but what are chances of that ever happening?"

"Yeah, and poor Fiona takes it without ever standing up to that hag. She needs to stand up to her, but again what are the chances of that?"

"Slim to none," they both said in sad, annoyed unison.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. The two ran down, and opened the door.

"Fiona?"

**Well that's it for this chapter. Please review, and to those of you PnF and Twilight fans, I would love if you check out and review my crossover "Lost Little Vampire in Eclipse". Thanks!**


End file.
